It has been known to produce acetylene (ethyne, C2H2) by methods which use arc synthesis. For this, a hot plasma is produced in a hydrogen atmosphere by means of carbon electrodes, via an arc.
Disadvantages of this method are the poor efficiency of typically less than 10%, a low selectivity of the process and the high thermal losses.
It was the object of this invention to overcome these disadvantages and to provide a method and device for the production of acetylene using plasma technology that allows an optimized production of C2H2.